


Romance Novel Dream Date

by Dreamin



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rating for later chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: When her best friend needs someone to bid on him at a charity auction, Caroline is more than happy to go along with it.
Relationships: Caroline Bingley/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Romance Novel Dream Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> “I need a favor.”

“Whatever it is, the answer’s no,” Caroline Bingley said firmly. She held her phone to her ear with one hand and scrolled through the Netflix options on her sitting room TV with the other. It was pouring outside and she was settled in for the night, despite what her friend wanted.

Thurston Caldwell, Marquess of Brackley, had been a close friend of her parents. With Caroline always being away at school, she hardly saw him growing up, but she got to know him well during her mother’s long illness. With her father already gone, Thurston had stayed with her mother in the hospital when Caroline couldn’t and that meant a great deal to her. After her mother’s passing, they helped each other through the loss.

Somewhere along the way, they became best friends. If part of Caroline wanted more, so what? She knew it was never going to happen.

“Just hear me out,” he said, sounding more than a little desperate. “There’s a charity dinner tonight. Black tie, whole shebang.”

“Still no,” she said gleefully, despite her thoughts turning to the gowns in her wardrobe.

“Caroline, there’s going to be a bachelors auction.” He definitely sounded desperate now. “I’m going to be auctioned off like some prized stud – dinner with me at Elden Hall. The program is calling it a ‘romance novel dream date.’ Sounds bloody awful, doesn’t it?”

She couldn’t help a smile at his obvious distress. “And what do you expect me to do about it?”

“Bid on me, of course. There are at least two women on the board of directors who I know will bid top dollar to get a chance alone with me.”

Caroline giggled, she couldn’t help it. “Would that really be so bad?”

“Bite your tongue, woman,” he grumbled. “I don’t need to be mauled in my own dining room.”

“Who says I’d even have the highest bid?” She was thoroughly enjoying herself now. “If they’re as desperate as you say, I’m sure they’ve emptied their bank accounts for this.”

“I’ll loan you the money, whatever it takes to come out on top.”

Caroline grinned wickedly. “What’s in it for me?”

“Saving your best friend from being mauled isn’t enough?”

“Nope,” she said, obnoxiously popping the P.

“Right,” he muttered, “I forgot you’re a greedy little thing. Alright, what would it take to get you to help me, since doing it out of the goodness of your heart was never an option?”

“Let’s just say that my fee will be determined at a later date.”

“And have you hold it over me like the sword of Damocles? No, Caroline. Think of something now.”

“You’re hardly in a position to give orders, Thurston.” She knew her delight was audible in her voice and it only served to make him grumpier.

“Have pity on an old man, then.”

“You’re not old, but I will have pity on you. I want you to come over here and make me breakfast in bed.”

“Tomorrow? That’s easy enough.”

Caroline scoffed. “You’d think I’d do this for a single breakfast? Try thirty.”

“Thirty?! You want a whole month?!”

She chuckled at his distress. “That’s my offer, take it or leave it.”

He grumbled for a solid minute before relenting. “Fine. You’re a heartless woman, Caroline Bingley, but I’m desperate. How soon can you be ready?”

“Give me an hour.”

“Alright.” He paused. “And Caroline?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.” He sounded utterly sincere.

She smiled softly. “I wasn’t about to let my oldest friend twist in the wind.”

“No, you just want thirty breakfasts out of it too,” he muttered but she knew his heart wasn’t in it.

She just grinned. “See you soon.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Caroline laughed as she ended the call and got up. _The things I do for that man._

Exactly one hour later, she opened the door to Thurston, who wore his best tuxedo under his formal black coat. He always looked good but in that moment, she thought he looked devastatingly handsome. While she drank in the sight of him, he did the same to her. Caroline knew the sleeveless emerald gown looked great on her, she just didn’t know if the plunging neckline was appropriate.

“Is it too much?” she asked nervously.

That snapped him out of his daze. “No, you look … incredible. Every man there is going to be green with envy when I walk in with you on my arm.”

 _He doesn’t mean it, he’s just being polite, but still, it feels nice hearing it from him._ She grinned, relaxing. “Thank you. You don’t look so bad yourself.”

There must have been a trick of the light because he seemed to blush slightly. “Thank you. Shall we go?”

“Sure.” She grabbed her coat and he helped her into it. His hands may have stayed slightly too long on her shoulders, but she was certain he didn’t mean anything by that either.

His Bentley was parked out front and he helped her into it before getting in himself. The entire way to the luxury hotel, Caroline found herself looking at Thurston’s large hands and wondering what it would be like to feel them all over her. _Down, girl. He’s twice your age and, more importantly, NOT INTERESTED. You’re his friend, the daughter of the friends he lost, that’s all. Quit thirsting over a man you can’t have._

Unfortunately for Caroline, her self-lecture didn’t work. By the time they were making their way across the hotel lobby arm-in-arm, she felt like she’d been reduced to just nerves and arousal. _If he would just give me some sign he thinks of me as more than just a friend, I’d drag him into the nearest dark corner. God, how am I supposed to get through this auction?_

“You’re quiet tonight, Caroline,” he murmured, smiling a bit. “I’d say it’s a good look on you, but I don’t want you to hit me.”

She smirked. “I always knew you were intelligent, Thurston.”

He chuckled. “I’ve learned it’s better not to upset someone who’s doing you a favor, and it’s better not to upset you at all. There are better uses for that sharp tongue of yours.”


End file.
